Early Morning
by seastar529
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to "At Night" but can be read alone. Chase is up early thinking about what happened with Marcus and Douglas when he talks to Spike and then Leo. The morning after Bionic Showdown. Spike is not just a glitch in this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Warning: Spoilers for Bionic Showdown if you haven't seen in.

**Spike in Chase's mind.**

_Chase to Spike._

###########################

Chase sighed as he sat on the couch in the early morning, the sun wasn't up yet and probably wouldn't be for a while. Yesterday Leo had almost died. LEO had almost DIED for them! The bionic teen shook his head in frustration.

**It's your entire fault too. If only you had listened to the kid. I heard that a good big brother protects the little brother not lets him get pushed around by the same guy you called a friend. Maybe I'm wrong?**

_Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP! You don't know anything!_

**I am you! I may only be able to come out sometimes, but I am you. I know how you feel with everyone. Meaning that Leo is my little brother too, and unlike you I would've put under consideration that he might be tell the truth when he keeps at it all the time and he's always scared like someone's hurting him.**

_I'm such a failure, he trusted me as a big brother and I can't even listen to him._

**You can't change the past weakling me, however I would watch out. Douglas told you Marcus was an android meaning those rocks may not have done him in. If that's the case he'll be after Leo.**

_You're me and I don't get your logic._

***Sneer* Really? Leo was the one who kept getting in his way and the one who saved our butts during the battle yesterday. Do you really think they're going to let that slide?**

_Well, when you put it that way I guess you're right._

**You guess? Pshh and you're the smart one.**

_I blame lack of sleep._

**Go ahead I still give me a point.**

Chase rolled his eyes at his other personality. He once again sighed as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had almost gotten his brother killed because he never listened to him.

"Chase you're up early." Leo's tired voice came from behind the smart teen. Chase turned around and gave Leo a tired smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night, the whole thing made me unable to calm down." Chase sighed leaning back on the couch. Leo took a seat besides him. "What are you doing up, the sun isn't going to be here for a while.

"You aren't the only one. I saw Adam here when I went for a late night drink. I think all of us have been spooked. I think almost all of us had trouble sleeping problems last night." Leo said. He thought for a moment and added. "I don't blame you guys for the spook; Marcus if not anything else was a real convincing guy. And you guys were all excited on the friend; sorry for how that turned out."

Chase let confusion wash over his face, "How can you say you're sorry. We were the ones that almost got you killed because we never believed you. I'm most to blame; I'm not only leader, Davenport or I guess Douglas gave me the super smarts and I was fooled by some guy who might've been hurting my little brother."

Leo smacked him on the head, "First, I don't care about if you have super smarts or no smarts at all Marcus was convincing and you guys have been sheltered your whole life unlike me. Second, it doesn't matter if you guys didn't believe me or not he would've almost killed us anyway. It just changed when it happened sooner or later. Third, is it blaming week? Adam was having a hard time with this too."

Chase pulled Leo into a hug, tears came to his eyes freely dripping down his face. His little brother went through something bad before last night, he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. He couldn't bring himself to ask how Leo knew about Marcus's bionics or how he knew that he had all of their powers combined. He was scared to know the truth and he was scare to know how bad it had been while they overlooked.

**Coward.**

Chase mentally mocked himself; yeah he was a huge coward. How was he going to keep facing Leo and Tasha?

"I'm so sorry." Chase whispered.

"Yeah, yeah just shut up and hug me. I don't care if you didn't believe me and it wasn't your fault I almost died. If you say sorry again I might hit you." Leo chuckled.

**This is why he is my younger brother, he has guts and I can respect that.**

_You're ruining the moment._

Chase hugged Leo tighter and silently swore that he would destroy Douglas and anything that was sent by Douglas. He had messed with the wrong people.

###################################

_**Ta da! How was this? What do you think? Anyone think that I should put more family stories up (especially with Bionic Showdown as my muse)? Or how about anyone want to see Spike and Leo?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
